


Dearest

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Edward Nygma, Domestic, Edward Nygma Has Mental Health Issues, Edward Nygma Has OCD, Edward Nygma is Bad at Feelings, Lube, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Protective Jonathan Crane, Sex, Spooky, Teasing, Top Jonathan Crane, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, because i can tag it that, he knows Ed, i never share smut so.. sorry?, its not really dark but Ed needs therapy, jon is smart guys, jonathan crane helps, sorta - Freeform, thats most fanfics, thats the mechonism, they really are letting us know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: what do you do when you have an online test in the morning?you write porn
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> titles are so hard! im just gonna start naming them really cheesy or stupid things.....  
> all mistake are my own :)
> 
> also, if you're into Gotham I will post stuff for that fandom but my headcanon riddler and Cory Micheal Smith's riddler, although I love them both, are very different and I have different ships and characterizations for them ><

"Jonathan, it's too loud." The desperation in Ed's voice warranted the older man closing his book and looking over to where the green genius stood.

The apartment was entirely silent, and Jonathan could understand why Ed would make such a comment. Perhaps there was a noise in their room he was unaware of, but he doubted it. It's was more than likely that Ed was talking about his thoughts. Whenever he had his fits of physical overstimulation or OCD, Ed's mind would shut up. As a dedicated insomniac, Jonathan knows how overwhelming it can grow.

Beckoning his lover, Jonathan set down his novel and shifted his long legs off the couch to make room for the Riddler. Following instructions, Ed walked toward Jonathan with a trembling bottom lip, hesitant as his socks shuffled against the frumpy carpet. Upon reaching the other, Ed buried himself into the former psychologist's arms.

"I'm sorry." Jonathan hated it when Edward started with the never-ending apologies. Despite never believing himself wrong, Ed seemed to believe he had to apologize to everyone. 

Hushing the redhead, Jon pulled him closer. "Don't be."

They sat like that for an hour and quite frankly, it was the closest thing to relaxed either man had been close to in weeks. Ed knew he was safe-ish in the Master of Fears arms, and Jonathan was pleased he could. And while human affection normally nauseated him, Edward was an exception to the rule for whatever excuse Jonathan could create. When Edward was more or less unwound, he peeked up at an observant Jonathan.

"Are you ready to talk?"

Ed groaned and ducked his head down again. "Do all southern boys like to talk merrily about their problems?" The pout in his voice was obvious and made Jon's lips twist into a wiry smile.

"No, but I did give you my full attention and would appreciate a full response." He tightened his grip on Ed's waist. "Or we could just go to bed, if you'd prefer to be stubborn."

Because Jonathan was only ever extra considerate when it was best for Ed's mental health, the younger man agreed. "Bed it is Jonny-boy," He laid a kiss on Jon's jawline.

.....

Shoving Jon down, Ed began kissing and sucking on his neck while trying to strip. Some days Jonathan couldn't understand how Ed could switch from distress to arousal so suddenly. It was as if several lines of conversation had turned on a switch in Ed's mind telling him to seduce someone rather than deal with the source of his anxiety. It was an interesting coping mechanism. 

"Stop thinking, Crane." Nearly undressed, Ed slipped his warm hands under his lover's shirt. 

Growling at the use of his last name, they had agreed that surnames were strictly for rogue business and not the bedroom, Jon flipped their positions. Taking a fist full of ginger hair and leaning back Ed's head, Jonathan attacked plush pink lips with his own. The action didn't distract Edward from removing Jon's long sleeve shirt and continuing until they were both clad in briefs. Ed gasped out a high-pitched moan when Jon pinched his nipple, causing a sharp wave of pleasure to spread through his body.

Reaching out his hand, Ed cupped the man's cock. The groan Jon released left him smirking. Ed ran his finger down the impressive length before tugging at Jon's waistband. From his position under Jon's skeletal frame, Ed begins to jerk the half-hard cock.

After several drawn-out strokes, Jon pulls away while he still can. Kicking off his briefs and doing the same for Ed, he looks at the younger man with ridiculing malicious. The ginger's dick was already leaking precum.

"My my, Mr. Nygma." Jon presses identical kisses to Ed's hip bones. "Aren't you just overflowing with adrenaline?"

Breathing heavily, Ed bites out a reply. "I get really turned on when my partner me to bed. You should try it."

Pinching Ed's thigh, Jon scoffed. "When I offered, I didn't intend this. Don't be bratty or I will get my needles." 

"You won't."

Jon doesn't reply to the rebellious remark. Instead, he takes the tip of Ed's cock into his mouth causing an elicit a whine to echo throughout the room. The sweetness of indulgence continues while Jon bobs his head to a steady rhythm. When he slows his ministrations, he finds Ed's flushed red face looking down at him.

"Jonathan," The plea causes the man's blue eyes to slyly soak in the sight of Ed's ever-growing need as he removed the still hard cock from his mouth.

Spreading Edward's legs farther apart, Jonathan arched and eyebrows. "Yes dearest?"

The patronizing tone caused Ed to cry out in frustration. Jonathan is the only person who can diminish his pride so quickly, and Ed is the only person to ever see Jon care so diligently.

"Please fuck me. I need your cock Jon, please."

In three seconds flat, Jon's index finger is prodding at Ed's rim while he's rummaging for the lube. Ed supplies him with the bottle and shudders when a generous amount of the cold substance touches his hole. Jonathan's index finger presses against the tight walls and is quickly followed by two more. Fucking back against the digits, Ed smiles sinfully at how starved Jon looks. Playing into his role as an eager slut, Ed gets vulgarer. 

"Put it in! Please Jonathan, I need to feel you fuck me raw and-"

He's cut off when Jon removes his fingers and replaces them with the head of his cock. Smearing precum against the pick rim, Jonathan thrusts in. But, ever the gentleman, he doesn't try to move till Ed states he's prepared. 

Letting his body adjust to the girth, he circles his legs around Jon's waist. Locking his ankles behind Jon's back and pressing kisses to the man's cheeks, Ed whispers. "You can move now,"

And Jon does. His eagerness is replaced with a tender thrust, and his hips move slowly. Now, Ed feels like he is quite literally making love and not just being ravished by his boyfriend. It's similar to when they're making actual love, but Ed wants stimulation, not a comforting feeling in his chest or passion. So instead, he just cries at the pleasure and ignores the tenderness of Jon's whispered endearments.

Being a well studied in his partner, Jon has already figured out that Ed wasn't prepared for anything besides a quick fuck tonight. But, taking care of Edward is his priority because beyond the Fear Toxin and Riddles they only have each other. And after being at Ed's side a while now, Jon's not prepared to be apart.

He fucks Ed gently and grips at the man's milky thighs, nearing orgasm. Ed's is still groaning and whimpering until Jon presses into his prostate, igniting an overwhelming amount of pleasure. And, after a particularly vigorous thrust, Ed arches his back and cums. 

"Fuck, Ed." Jonathan remarks, still moving in a and out of the tight ass. He glances down at his overstimulated boyfriend, and it pushes him over the edge. Hot cum fills Ed's ass while Jonathan fuck himself through his orgasm.

When they both come down from states of confusion, Ed refuses to unlatch his legs, claiming he doesn't want to make a mess. Compromising, they curl up together, side to side with Jon buried deep inside if Ed who's face is nuzzled into the nook of his neck.

"Did you get your answers?" Ed mummers against olive skin.

Burying his nose into Ed's hair, Jon sighs. "I got you distracted and it worked. I couldn't be more satisfied with the outcome."

"Thank you, I love you."

Humming Jonathan replies, holding Ed impossibly closer. "Love you too, but we will talk tomorrow."

"Hypocrite."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> they are in love :)  
> kudos and comments are sweet and I appreciate them so much!! <3


End file.
